It is intended to investigate whether polysome formation accompanies the ethylene induced respiration rise in potato tubers which is attended by the onset of cyanide resistance in the tuber, fresh slices, and mitochondria alike. If polysome synthesis is indicated, message will be isolated and transcribed and the products compared with the new proteins which we have found appear when fresh slices from untreated tubers are aged. The general question will be examined of whether the augmentation of a hydroxyproline rich protein, whose synthesis is inhibited by the plant alkaloid, lycorine, is a specific requirement for the development of CN resistance, or a generic requirement for the development of induced respiration. In connection with the effect of ethylene on tubers we plan to study the basis of ethylene synergism with high oxygen tensions, the question at issue being whether oxygen supply simply becomes limiting as tuber respiration rate is enhanced by ethylene, or whether there is a separate system with a high KM 02 involved in the respiration rise and the augmentation of cyanide resistance. A further question which will be examined is whether CN resistance is induced by ethylene, or whether ethylene treatment prevents subsequent phospholipid breakdown on slicing, a phenomenon which occurs in untreated tubers and leads to CN sensitive slices. Another major line of investigation will pertain to the effect of ethylene on decontrol of glycolysis. We plan to examine whether energy-charge is altered by ethylene treatment of tubers, and if so, which particular glycolytic enzymes are affected by ethylene, and in what way. The prospect of a secondary influence of ethylene on glycolysis, by dint of permeability changes and attendant modulator accessibility to regulatory glycolytic enzymes, will also be considered.